Castaway Islands
by KairiCakes
Summary: Kairi gets washed ashore when she meets Sora. She doesn't remember anything, but does Sora remember her?
1. The Islands

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Kingdom Hearts! If i did, I'd be happy and not writing fanfics about them.

* * *

**Chapter one**

I hit the water like one of the many blocks of ice floating around the ocean surface. Eyes glued on me and blurred faces of concern and terror were the last things I remember seeing. And I heard voices, barely heard at all over the rolling crash of the waves, cold as ice.But I heard one thing clear as glass, "_The_ Islands." That's all the masked man said before I lost consciousness and my breath gave out. So I lay there, lungs stinging from the lack of air, and sank slowly to the ocean floor.

A flash of blue. I opened my eyes to see myself washed ashore an island, and to see a couple of dolphins swimming away. I coughed. My whole consciousness was coming back and the pain was returning to my lungs. I looked up dazed, "Where...am I?" I whispered. I saw two blurred faces behinds me, a girl and a guy. So there were other people on this island, was my last thought before I passed out again, hearing a voice scream something.

I awoke to see myself in a cabin-like house, and a lady by me. "You're awake! Sora, Sora, she woke up!"She looked at me, "Oh, sorry, you must be startled. I'm Aerith, and, this is Sora,"

She said as a goofy-looking brunette walked into the doorway. "He found you unconscious on the shore."

"Uh..well, thanks," I muttered, sitting up from the bed. "By the way..."

"Yes?" A look of concern washed over her face.

"Where am I? And where is this? And...who am I?" I blurted out. She looked at me. That strange way someone else looked at me. Someone...but who? My head hurt from trying to remember everything, and I fell back onto the bed.

"This must be very weird for you, but in the meantime, you must be hungry. I'll go make you something." She smiled. "Sora, would you watch after her for alittle?" He mumbled something as she walked out the door and looked at me again. She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't think being so tired. I fell asleep soon after, Sora's face looking down on mine.

When I woke up again, Sora was still there, but he had fallen asleep watching me. He looked adorable sitting there, dreaming about something. But a feeling hit me, like I knew him too. I got up but stumbled and landed on him. His eyes shot open, and he looked at me. There was a strange silence, before I said, "Sorry!" And blushed like crazy before I finally got up. That's when Aerith walked in, carrying a basket.

"Hello you two. I see you must feel better." She smiled at me. "Well I'll get dinner ready, and Sora you can take her outside and show her around the island.

"Okay,"That was the first time I heard him speak. He sounded so kind and calm, but a little sad. I don't why. I followed him outside, looking at my feet. "Kairi," He mumbled so quietly I almost didn't catch it. 'Kairi?' I thought, I knew I had heard that name before. He looked at me with those same eyes, that same expression. "Well anyway," I heard him saying, but still not paying attention being lost in my thoughts. "Hey," He said.

"Oh! Yeah?" Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to look at him. "Yes?

"If you don't remember your name, could I call you Kairi?"

"Sure..."I looked into those dazzling eyes he had, as I had a feeling about the name Kairi, a feeling that would fit.

"Well Kairi!" He smiled, "I'll take you to the secret place! But don't tell anyone,"

"Okay," I laughed. We walked down the shore, when we saw a silver haired dude, or...was it a girl, a brown haired girl, and two boys carrying a blitzball.

"Hey guys!" Sora yelled beside me, as they turned to look at us. "Meet Kairi!" They ran over to greet us, the brown-haired girl jumping up and down, "I'm Selphie!" She said excitedly, "And that's Riku, Tidus, and Wakka!"

"She's kinda _always _hyper,"Sora whispered to me.

"Hi, I'm..Kairi," I tried to smile.

"Hello!" They all responded.

"Kairi ...Kairi?" Selphie's face went black, then she looked at me with that same weird expression. "Sora, isn't she-" She got elbowed by Sora, "Uh...that is, hehe, didn't she get washed ashore here yesterday ?" She forced a laugh. I looked at them confused, 'aren't I what?' I thought.

"Well, we better go," He sent glares shooting at Selphie, "See you guys tomorrow!" he dragged me along, the four of them looking her, that way. 'What is it? And why do they look at me that way? They do seem familiar...' He brought her to a cave hidden in underbrush. "Here it is!" He proclaimed proudly. "Come on, I haven't been here in a while. As I walked in, I saw drawings etched over all the walls, But just one caught my eye.

"Hey Sora, what is this one?"

He looked at me, face darkening, replying, "Me and my...friends drew that one a long time ago, but we got separated, and...they forgot about me." He stammered, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sora..." I looked at the drawing, it looked different. But there was lone thing... "The star shaped fruit, and that's...Sora?" I mumbled out loud, not knowing where any of it came from, as if I were possessed. " And that's, that's...me," A tear tricked down my cheek. As a thunderbolt sounded outside, rain pouring, as I burst into tears. For some reason, I couldn't stop, sadness over taking me, which I still can't figure out why.


	2. Him

Chapter Two

After a while, a _long_ while, the rain lessened to a drizzle, and tears stopped gushing out of my eyes. Images flashed though my mind, none of them making any sense. "Sora," I whispered, "How do I know this, who am I?"

He stayed very quiet, and there was an awkward moment of silence. All I could hear were the tiny drops of rain going _pit-pat, pit-pat_. Then he spoke, very softly, "Kairi...,"He stopped. "Uh...Igottagotalktoyoulaterrealsorrybye," Before I could even decipher what he had siad, he was long gone, running though the underbrush.

He ran, branches tearing at his face, rain dripping slowly around him. _Why, why couldn't I tell her? Is it because i know it's going to happen again? What if...what if this time I never see her again? No, I can't get connected with her again. I can't. _Thoughts raced though his mind, and he started to run faster.

Meanwhile, I sat there, still confused, tears drying on my face. _What does it all mean?_ I said to myself. Soon after, listening to the constant drip of rain, I had fallen asleep. That was, until _he_ showed up. The same man on the boat, which I had fallen off.

I opened my eyes, to see nothing. That is, unless you count darkness as something. I tried to stand, but found I couldn't move. When I heard a voice, cold and harsh, "Young one, you are weak, you must give in to the darkness to become strong." I opened her mouth to speak, but I couldn't talk either. So I just sat there, almost lifelessly, as I felt the energy being drained out of me. And, as if my feelings disappeared. One by one.

Sora rushed back to the secret place. _How could I leave her alone **there**? Thats how I lost her last time! _He ran, herat pounding, lungs heaving, he ran like his life depended on it. Well, someones life depended on it. Mine.

I still saw nothing, darkness coulding my view. It was then, that the last images flashed though my head, before they were all gone. Again. _Who am I? Where am I? _I kept asking myself these questions, until a weird di light appeared. it was bright, I could see, but it was a cold light, not like the comforting light I knew. But something pulled me towards it, a longing to be there.

He ran inside the cave, seeing the masked man, and his heartless. I was gone from his sight. "Young one," The masked man began, "Do not disturb the Princess, she is in her dreams, having her dream life, and forgetting all about you. She doesnb't need you anymore." He glared at him.

"You've done this before, do you think it's going to fool me again?" He spat. "I know where Kairi is, just give me back he heart!" His keyblade appeared, and Sora pointed it at the masked man.

"Young one, do you want Kairi to stay in her miserable life? Even if she comes back, she will have a normal life, and have nothing to do with you. She'll never remember you again." Tears ran down Soras face, but as if he didn't notice them, he charged at the masked man, and the masked man fought back. When a light appeared.

* * *

Please just tell me if it sux or sumthing.

Riku:Of course it sux! I'm not in it

Me:...Please review and pay no attention to the ever so terrible Riku

Riku: O.O terrible ?!


End file.
